


Juleka's Test to Sunshine

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Sibling Juleka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine Ships It, Kwami Swap, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Male-Female Friendship, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Juleka Couffaine, Possessive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Quote: Just a friend (Miraculous Ladybug), School, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Juleka saw Marinette and Adrien hanging out, she realized that maybe these two aren't just friends...(Or Juleka ships her brother with Marinette.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Juleka's Test to Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Look at Kim and Adrien's story.
> 
> (Adrien is pretty much like his mom here. :0)

Juleka Couffaine may have confidence issues and sometimes be _slightly_ superstitious on several instances, but she isn't a quitter. She knows Luka, her awesome and caring brother, likes Marinette. Not just any attraction, but the _creating a songlist for a girl_ type of attraction.

When Luka does start those projects (making dedication songs), he could finish it within a week or so. Marinette's song, however, the music sheets dedicated to her are all over his desk and it's been three months. Three months and he's still been searching for the right note and staring at her classmate's account for inspiration. _Also, Luka always sings praises about her even without fully knowing the fashionista._ Luka is without a doubt head over heels for her classmate: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

... _It all began when Luka met with Marinette while waiting for her to get out of school._

Now Juleka doesn't have a lot of resources or reputation to befriend people, but Marinette didn't need those stuff. Marinette was a social butterfly who is a classified threat in school for being capable of blocking bullets with a knife. _Rose needs a very sturdy and thick knife to block a bullet. Guys. Bullets can't be blocked by blades in normal situations! ~~How the F~~_

It was easy for Juleka to let Marinette hang out with her brother. Unfortunately, there are several problems to this:

> 1\. Marinette is as dense as lead while Luka is Kryptos when it comes to expressing his affection for her.
> 
> 2\. Marinette is a loving and cuddly person. Luka is content with this relationship, unaware that Marinette is like that to all of her close friends.
> 
> 3\. Marinette has bouts of running off and never coming back. Luka considers her like a cat and doesn't get angry at Marinette even when Juleka set them up to a romantic date.

First point is a problem because Marinette doesn't like to think out of the box. Marinette knows Luka is Juleka's brother. Ergo, Marinette consider Luka as part of her class **family**. _A problem because Luka loves Marinette not like a sister._

Second point is sad because Marinette's behavior reminds her of those comfort kittens in their Guidance Counselor's Office. Marinette will cuddle and hug anyone who she is close to and deems sad. That means Luka is sad most of the time. _A problem because Luka can't realize this as an automatic response for a romantic/platonic sign of affection._

The final point almost caused Juleka to fall prey under Papillon. Marinette is constantly off to do some important stuff. She knows that most of the time it's to protect Alya or her commission deadlines or even Marinette's parents giving her chores, but can Marinette stay still and wait until the date is over? Seriously! Juleka still wonders how Luka continuous to dream of Marinette's melody when the bluenette is off doing what.

**Again.** Juleka is not a quitter. She's begun this journey in the last two months. It's not like Luka has any competition...

"♪" Marinette laughs and Juleka turns to see what caused such joy. She knows Alya has become Marinette's BFF and that's fine with her because Marinette needs some friends who can watch over the secretive bluenette-

_She spoke too soon_

"Adrien!" Marinette laughs as Adrien swung her around before hugging her tight. Adrien was happy, beaming as bright as his namesake. Marinette breathed out, pulling back and staring at the ecstatic newbie. "What was that for?! We just saw each other few hours ago, remember?"

"But I missed you!" Adrien confessed, hands on Marinette's waist while Marinette placed her hands (from his shoulders down) onto his chest. "Can't I miss my best girl friend?"

"You dork! That's not how the word **girlfriend** works." Marinette pushed Adrien away and started walking. However, Adrien takes a step to walk right beside her as she moves to where Alya is.

"But Chloé says that's how it's used here." Adrien made Marinette and several others eye roll at the source.

"Real life setting in anime is not that far off to real life. The ones you watched recently anyways." Marinette turns to face him, not flinching when Adrien is inches from her face. "Aren't you going to meet with Nino?"

"Nino needs some space to handle the school radio." Adrien admitted, sitting beside Marinette and unconsciously leaning close when Marinette decides to scoot and peek over Alya's shoulder. "And I decided to hang out with you unless I bother you?"

"You're never a problem, Adrien." Marinette reassured, turning her head to face Adrien instead of Alya again. Marinette asked, not looking away from Adrien this time _because he's really close_. "You're fine with Adrien, right Alya?"

"You love birds are just as mushy as Misterbug and Lady Noire.." Alya teased and both teens stared at the blogger with a blush.

" **No we aren't!** " Both denied at the same time. Marinette pushed Alya while Adrien leaned away.

_It seems a new contender is in the way._

"..." Juleka squinted at the sight. It's worse than Marinette's interaction with Nathaniel and the challenger is even Sunshine incarnate: Adrien Agreste. She really thought Adrien and Chloé were a thing, but hey! Maybe even Adrien realized Chloé isn't worth spending the rest of your life with.

"Is something wrong, Juleka?" Rose asked and Juleka tore her gaze away from the trio. Rose pouted, eating her sandwich. "You seem really stressed over something."

"It's nothing.." Juleka waved it off, returning to her own sandwich.

* * *

Juleka is not a quitter. She is a fighter. She is a better fighter than her brother, but not strong as her girlfriend Rose. When she first learned the rumors of Marinette liking Adrien, her heart sank. However, Marinette's latest actions counter said rumors. That's what brought her back to the living.

Then, for reasons unknown to her, Adrien and Marinette suddenly walked together one day and the guy has been constantly with the bluenette during breaks.

Alix and Kim talked about it in class (excluding the newbies) and Juleka learned from the girl herself Adrien would do drastic measures to keep his friends. _Juleka doesn't know what happened, but everyone knows Marinette doesn't use the word **drastic** as an adjective._

So the class tried to keep Adrien preoccupied and have more friends...

_It didn't work._

"Marinette. You will be paired with Adrien-"

"What?!" Chloé stood up, slamming her hands onto the table. She glared at Ms. bustier, crying. "Why can't I be paired with Adrikins?! I know him the best and we have _synergy_!"

"And Adrien already got paired with Marinette last time. No harsh feelings Nino, but I want my BFF back." Alya crossed her arms. Marinette gives Alya a hug while Nino shrugged at a confused Adrien.

"This is from a randomizer class. It's really not my say." Ms. Bustier smiled and Juleka wondered if their homeroom teacher is onto something. The teacher smiled back, unwavering of her decision. "Now head along then. Tomorrow will be spent on your presentations."

_Adrien seemed to gain a special place in the teachers' book._

Adrien is also admired by fellow students and staff members.

Separating Adrien and Marinette suddenly turned into mission impossible. It was the section against the world. Alix theorized that maybe Adrien is the mastermind, but even Marinette and Rose agrees the male is innocent. _Adrien is just goddarn lucky!_

If Adrien wants something, the world spoils him dry. Strange enough, Adrien's good day is usually Marinette's bad day. When Adrien gets his favorite topic to research about, Marinette had to accept a topic of her weakness. Juleka knows this means something. It either means: they're meant for each other (counterbalance) or don't let them be with each other (to save the other).

Because Juleka is still onboard of **Lukanette** , she goes for the latter. Also, Juleka learned from the guys (Nino) that Adrien only sees Marinette as a friend. That must mean Luka has a chance!

...

* * *

...

_But Adrien might be in denial?_

Juleka knows guys. She has an intuitive brother and some creepy admirers at the distance. _This is why she prefers girls more._ Adrien shows a ton of signs he likes Marinette.

 **First** , Adrien always smiles when Marinette comes into the room. It's the reason why Adrien is often called Sunshine. **Second** , Adrien never uses his phone when talking to Marinette, always maintaining the contact unlike when the model is with Chloé. **Third** , Adrien craves Marinette's cuddles. Juleka understands Adrien might have estranged parents so Marinette would definitely give him some hugs. However, she didn't think Adrien would actively seek out Marinette for comfort. Sure. Adrien does the same things to Nino. _Juleka can appreciate some nice bromance_ except:

 **Fourth** , Adrien wants to bring Marinette to his photoshoots and even ask when she's free for a sleepover. This is a huge and bad sign. Not only does Adrien want to be alone with Marinette, but Adrien wants to show Marinette to his parents. Not helpful how Gabriel is Marinette's idol which Adrien (thankfully) doesn't know yet. _Who knows what will happen next?_

At the end of the day, Juleka only needs to know one thing.

_What type of person is Adrien Agreste?_

Listen. Juleka knows that in the end, this is ultimately Luka's fight. She simply needs to assess the contender before finally giving her bro a code threat. Red as in really bad. Black means hopeless case. Green in good. Orange is problematic. Yellow is serious.

Time for the test.

"Hey Marinette!" A male student (part of Rose' scrapbooking club) called out, agreeing to help her with the test. Juleka's sitting on a bench, not being suspicious as she _fiddled_ with her phone.

"Hm?" Marinette turned her head and Juleka glanced up to watch her classmate's body movement. Before Frank called Marinette's attention, Marinette and Adrien were talking about an anime they watched recently. They were in their own little world until a voice popped the bubble.

"Can I talk to you in private? Just you and me." Frank asked, taking some steps to show his concern. Marinette quickly turned her feet to meet the student in distress. Juleka watched Adrien's smile drop, his gaze following Marinette.

"Oh sure! Adrien. You don't mind, do you?" Marinette turned to look at his direction and Adrien quickly smiled back at her. Juleka watched Adrien as Frank held Marinette's hand to tug her away. _Adrien didn't seem to like it._

"I don't mind. It won't take long, will it?" Adrien asked, smiling up at Frank as he took a step forward to gauge him.

"It won't." Marinette, clueless she may be, quickly noticed the mood and shifted her body to go between the duo. She tilts her head, curious as she caught eye contact with Adrien. "How about you visit Nino? Pretty sure Chloé left to buy you a monthsary gift."

"I'll wait for you. I promised to play a piece for you yesterday, remember?" Adrien reminded and Juleka can see Marinette furrow her eyebrows. Both of them stared at each for a second and Marinette made an awed expression.

"I didn't practice!" Marinette removed her hand from Frank, placing both hands onto her cheeks. "How about tomorrow? I can't let you hear a crude piece!"

"But you're busy tomorrow." Adrien reminded. "You promised to help Alya on her blog."

"Oh right... Huh. When did I tell you that?" Marinette placed both hands on her hip, scrunching her nose.

"While you were rambling." Adrien teased and Marinette huffed. "You also told me about your scarf project. Who is it for?"

"..." Juleka tsked. Adrien pulled Marinette back to the bubble just to ensure Marinette does come back to talk to him. Juleka dubs this Code Orange. Adrien being a very clingy and smart friend. Luka might need help. _Also, Luka might go gay on Adrien. Luka is a conscious bi._ No! Stick to Lukanette! Juleka creates a note for herself, standing up to make her next plan for Lukanette. 'This is bad. Really bad.'

...

* * *

...

"Ok. Let's meet inside the music room." Marinette laughed as Adrien rolled his eyes. When Adrien walked away, a few steps away, Marinette looked back at Frank. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"W-well.." Frank paused when Adrien turned to face him. Adrien wasn't smiling.

"..." Adrien shot a calculating gaze at him and Frank couldn't deny the chill traveling down his spine when vibrant forest eyes turn into dim emeralds.

"Something up?" Marinette blinked, clueless.

**[Thanks man. Gonna talk to Luka now.]** Frank almost dropped his phone to read Juleka's message. Juleka is heading back to Luka. She's going to leave him here?!

"Marinette. I..." Frank felt his throat dry as Adrien held out his phone to text something. _When he agreed to helping Juleka, he thought Adrien would do nothing while he confessed to Marinette._ _Marinette is nicer to people when her classmates are around so maybe he'll be given a chance. However..._

"Uh..." Frank gulped down his saliva. _Adrien feels threatening. He doesn't feel safe._ Adrien had that air that reminds him of Chloé but worse. Chloé's reign as Queen is terrifying. War flashbacks caused Frank to retreat. "I really think you should join the scrapbooking club!"

"Scrapbooking?" Marinette echoed and Frank felt the atmosphere turn lighter. Adrien paused to glance at them, also curious.

"Yeah! Think about it! It's pretty fun!" Frank couldn't do it. He was just going to confess, but holy God! Adrien looked ready to hire a hitman after him. "That's all! Really!"

"Oh look at the time! Gotta go!" Frank needed to get out of here while he still can. He'll tell Rose about this instead. He can't let Juleka find out. She'll flip!

"Okay then...?" Marinette turned her head after the guy left, surprised when she saw Adrien by the doors. "Were you waiting for me?"

"I was texting Gorilla to give me fifteen more minutes." Adrien smiled as Marinette went to his side. Marinette nudged his shoulder, making him smile. "What?"

"That isn't enough time for both of us!" Marinette stuck her tongue out.

"My piece isn't that long." Adrien shook his head, holding her hand. They both walked up the stairs together.

"You played the piano for thirty minutes on _that_ weekend." Marinette defended her answer.

"That's not my piece, but my mother's." Adrien answered back.

"I didn't practice for this." Marinette reminded.

"I know." Adrien exhales, swinging their hands slightly. "You can play yours next time. Also, you should ride with me. It's the least I can do for you."

"You just want the free pastries." Marinette joked and Adrien couldn't stop smiling at his classmate.

"Maybe." Adrien humored her. "Your croissants are to die for."

**Author's Note:**

> Juleka's method: NA (Anarka. What have you done?!)


End file.
